


Kiss Number Three

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Where the hell did you learn that?" Dean stared at him with wide eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I've been studying." Cas wet his lips. "I found your porn collection and browser history very informative."</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Number Three

There was a gap of about a week between their first kiss - the one Dean freaked out over after he'd been brave enough to start it, that had left Cas with an accidental bloody lip and Dean with a badly-bruised ego - and their second - which Cas started and had honestly gone a lot better than their first.

Kiss number three came a full day later, in the back seat of the Impala, while Sam insisted on fresh air and Dean insisted on a nap that he was starting to realise he probably wasn't going to get. Which meant that Cas had figured out the only possible circumstances under which Dean would willingly give up sleep.

That was probably something Dean should be concerned about, but right now Cas was exploring his neck with his teeth so he wasn't really thinking about much other than getting him to keep doing that. A low moan escaped him as Cas bit down where his neck and shoulder met, and he pushed him back onto the seat instinctively, crawling on top of him as Cas went without protest.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Dean stared at him with wide eyes.

"I've been studying." Cas wet his lips. "I found your porn collection and browser history very informative."

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, but realised in time that he didn't have to. "Only you could make studying sound hot." Dean leaned down and nipped along Cas' jaw. "Nerdiest angel in the garrison," he murmured against his throat.

"I thought it would be best to be prepared." Cas squirmed under him as Dean treated him to a few gentle nips along the sensitive flesh of his neck. "I wanted - _oh_ \- wanted to know, umm, what you'd want me to do."

A soft noise rose up in Dean's throat. He moved in to kiss Cas sweetly, taking his time to explore the softness of his lips and draw a tiny, heartfelt sigh before backing off. 

"Know what I want?" Dean whispered as close to Cas' mouth as he could be without touching it. Cas hesitated, then shook his head. Dean hated the defeat in his eyes, and rushed to correct it.

"I want you to love this. I want you to learn what you like doing and what you like having done to you, and I want it to feel good to you, and I wanna learn how to really turn you on." Dean leaned back a little to brush the pad of his thumb over Cas' lips. " _That_ will make me happy."

"I believe you're already succeeding." Cas searched Dean's face with glazed eyes, and then wet his lips. "I think we should pause now and get a room of our own tonight to continue."

Dean grinned. "There's my strategic genius in action!"


End file.
